Without Your Hold On Me
by RunningFromMyPast
Summary: his hold on Harry is now broken for good,But his hold on his own has never been stronger.New dangers will rise from the shadows..And new unlikely team mates will help shine the light.If you thought The peace would last..       You were very mislead…..
1. Chapter 1

Without your hold on me

Chapter1: IS there still love?

I OWN NOTHING!

Harry's eyes surveyed the land, taking in every little detail. It was amazing to a point of almost it being creepy about how mush it had changed over only the year in which he hasn't seen it. The once green and trimmed grass was down brown, overgrown and dried-up. The school had a gapping hole in it that he knew would be fixed, somehow, before it reopened. The lake was a muggy brownish color. The only thing that really remained the same was the forest at the far end of the grounds.

He leaned by a near-by tree and slide down to the grass. He was alone on the grounds for almost everyone else was either packing or in the great hall, either looking over their dead or getting help with their wounds. Harry pulled his knees into his chest, resting his head on his knees.

"Why can't I fell anything? Shouldn't I feel something? Sad? Happy? Relived? Anything?" The question was to no one, just to the air. "Are there any answers?" Harry whispered the last part, closing his eyes tight.

Harry stood like that for what seemed like forever, just letting the cool air hot his face and letting the smell of the trees hit his for what seemed like the first time.

"Shouldn't you be inside celebrating with everyone else?" A voice caused Harry to stand and point his want at the person to who it belonged to, making her jump back.

"Oh," Harry put his wand away, "Sorry Ginny; force of habit."

"That's ok, I know what you mean," Ginny's eyes looked past Harry, almost as if tiring not to look at him, "So, why are you out here all by yourself? People have been looking for you everywhere."

Harry lowered his head, looking at his feet, noticing for the first time that there was almost nothing left to his shoe, "I'm sorry." The words came out broken and low but they cam out, letting out a stream of inner emotion along with it.

"What are you talking about? Sorry? For what?" Ginny asked, glaring at Harry's head.

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip, turning his head away from Ginny. He let out a great sigh and reopened his eyes, "Ginny," His voice was soft and kind; his eyes were now looking right into her own, "For everything, everything. Ever since you began to get close to me…" His voice trailed off, his eyes now looking past her, "..I mean your first year even. He even used you against me then-"

"-Harry-" Ginny started

"Ginny, please. Just let me finish," Ginny nodded slowly, "Every year something happened. Then last year with everything that happened to us and now…now because of me your brother is dead." Harry turned from her, His hand in a fist on the tree.

"Harry, don't say that-"

"ITS TRUE!" Harry burst out, his hands raised above his head, "It was my fault, Ginny. He died while tiring to protect me. Just like so many others. BEAUCSE OF ME!" Harry was now back on the ground, a single tear falling down his face. He angrily wiped it away and looked into the forest.

"Harry," Ginny placed her hand under his chin and made him look her in the eyes,"

Harry, look at me. None of this is your fault. None. Of. IT. No one is mad at you." Ginny bit her lip, willing her tears to stay in her eyes.

"Its not that Ginny. I was afraid. I was afraid for everyone; but mostly for you. I was so worried about you, always wondering and hoping you were fine…" Harry let his thought trail off, not needing to complete it.

Ginny wiped at a tear that fall from her eyes. Her voice was weak when she spoke again, "Harry, I was always fine, but you don't know how worried we were for you. We only knew that you hadn't been found by Volamort; but past that we didn't know anything. We were all so worried." Ginny put her hand between Harry's and looked down to avoid his gaze, "Harry, When…when I saw. When I saw," Ginny wiped away another tear with her free hand, licking her lips slowly, "When I saw you I thought you were…you weren't moving…and Volamort kept saying ….Harry, I thought you were de-" Ginny couldn't finish the sentence because she broke down crying, her body shaking.

Harry put his free hand under Ginny's chin and forced her to look at him, he wiped a tear from her check, "You thought I was dead?" The question was spoken very low, barely heard over the sobs but Ginny nodded and broke down even more. Harry pulled both hands away and put them around her, pulled her down and into a hug.

"It was h-horrible….Yo-you were o-o-ur last…It seemed so real.." Ginny spoke these words between sobs, not caring if he heard or not.

"Shhh….shhhh" Harry rubbed her back and silenced her, pushing her a little away from him so as he can see her face, "Ginny. Look at me. I will never leave you." His voice was now stern and strong, reassuring Ginny.

Ginny pulled away and dried her eyes, her breathing slow and clam. She looked put into Harry's eyes, "What now? What will happen to us. I waited Harry. I did." Ginny never left her eye contact with Harry, wanting to know the truth.

"I hoped you would. I know we can't go back to what we were but we can try." Harry took Ginny's hands in his own, still keeping the eye contact, "Will you be willing to try? Do you want to?"

Ginny brought Harry into a large hug, wrapping her arms around him tight, She then pressed her lips down on his, her hands combing his hair while his own moved slowly up and down her back. Harry then titled his head, licking her lips a bit while she did the same; she then slowly pulled away, "Those that answer your question?"

Harry beamed down at her, his heavy breathing thick on her lips. He moved in closer, giving her a small peck and pulled away, "I," Harry gave her another peck, "Love," He then pushed his lips heavily down on hers, moving his hand to the back of her neck and as he was slowly pulling away he re-said what he wanted to, "I love you. Ginny, I love you so mush."

Ginny stared at Harry in pure disbelief, "What? W-w-what did you say?"

Harry looked Ginny in the eyes, talking slower then before, "I love you."

A tear streamed down Ginny's check and she smiled widely, "Y-you mean that?"

Harry stood up, helping Ginny up with him. He wiped all her tears away, He looked down at her, "I would never lie about something like that."

Ginny hugged Harry tightly, "I love you too."

Um..this isn't really a one shot, I just really wanted Giiny's reaction to Harry's "death" been known. I hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	2. what do you see?

Chapter 2: what do you see?

I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORT LINE!

Harry stared at his reflection with total and utter disbelieve, the person looking back at him could not really be him. But it was and he knew it. Gone was the care-free "boy that lived" In fact, he barely recognized himself anymore. Even now, even though he had showered and changed into his dress robe, he looked tattered and dirty. His once sleek, shinny black hair was now long, matted and falling in his face. His eyes no longer showed that careless happiness nor did it show his need for trouble and adventure; instead they showed a sense of wisdom he didn't know he had and they seemed tied and flooded with regret. He also noticed a cut that traveled from the corner of his right eye, down his check and then turned and raveled past his collar and down his back. He did not know where or when he got it but it was there, with the countless other wounds that wouldn't heal anytime soon.

Harry let out a heavy sigh and bit his lip, his eyes were caved in and he was getting aware of how little sleep he had gotten over the past year and how very tried he was. Harry turned away from his reflection, ashamed of what he saw.

"Come on, would you stop looking at yourself Harry?" Ron's voice made Harry jump a bit.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Well, if you must know I came from my mother, smart one."

"You know what I meant!" Harry said annoyed as he hit his friend playfully

"Come on, litten up. You-Know Who is gone. Don't be so moody." Ron patted Harry on the back but he pulled away, going and sitting on the bed he once called his own.

"How can I act happy when so many died?"

"Harry, no one blames you. In fact, they sent me up here to get you. They all want you to say something at the celebration down in the Great Hall." Ron sat next to Harry, unsure of what else to say.

"I'll go down there but I won't say anything."

"Why not?" Ron was standing now, heading to the door

"Because its all my fault. If I would just have gone sooner less would have died. Maybe even Fred or Lupin or Tonks would still-"

"-NO ONE BLAMES YOU!" Ron yelled, trying hard to get it into his head.

"I BLAME ME!" Harry stood this time, walking to the door, stopping in front of Ron, "Ron, listen to me. Please? I need to blame someone. Its easier if I'm that person. Understand?"

"NO. I don't. You wanna know something? You don't have to put everything on you. You don't need to be the blame of everything. You don't need to take the world on, head on. You have people who want to help you. Just give them what they want. Talk." Ron walked out, leaving Harry to ponder on what he had just said.

HPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry stepped into the Great Hall, trying to enter unnoticed but as soon as he got five steps in a loud outburst of cheers, claps and cheers followed him, he lowered his head but it was no use, he was shoved and pushed to the stage, and as soon as he got up their everyone got silent, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, with all honestly I have no idea why I'm up here. Or what I plan on saying," Harry looked into the crowd a sea of people waiting for him to continue, "There for I'm goanna tell you all this: I should be up here, and none of you should be looking up to me. I have made more mistakes then anyone in this room and I have caused more treble then most of you know. And yet here all of you are, looking up to me. Why? I have done nothing. And I know it's the truth. All that I have done was because of a lot of lucky mistakes. I don't know what you want to hear but I need to officially say I'm sorry to each and every one of you. Almost everyone n this room has lost someone during this fight, almost everyone was gotten hurt and just to protect me. I know that all of you are going to say its not rue but it is. Look around. Everyone in hear lost something or someone just to try to keep me safe. So I'm sorry. And I am to blame." Harry stepped off the stage into a mass of confused and silent people. He knew no one was ready for that but he had to tell them

"Harry! Harry! Harry wait!" Harry ignored the voice calling after him, walking faster to avoid the people looking to him. He almost made it to the door when a small hand caught his wrist, "Harry, Please look at me." Harry stopped, and turned to look at Ginny, her eyes worried, "Harry-"

"-DON'T! Don't say anything. Just please, let me go." Harry was stern, his voice stronger then before.

"NO, Harry you need to talk to me. I have no idea why you sai-" Ginny's voice seemed week and fearful, and it was very, very low.

"-Ginny, please try to understand." Harry now was pulling away, willing himself not to look into her eyes.

"Do you even understand?" This time Ginny's voice was bitter and broken. She let got of Harry's wrist violently and stormed into the Great Hall.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry punched the tree hard with his fist, causing some of the lose bark to fall off. He then kicked it and punched it; getting out of control in his attempts to calm himself down.

"Your either ganna kill the tree o yourself. Doing that." Harry tuned to find Hermione behind him.

"What do you want?" Harry said as he punched the tree again, "To try to find out whats wrong?" Harry punched the tree again, his fists getting red, "Or maybe" He kicked it and gave it another good punch, "they sent you cause no one else wants to come out? Is that it?" Harry turned and faced her, his eyes frice and ready for attack.

"No Harry, that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Hermione said softly.

"If I'm OK?" Harry let out a small strange laugh, "If-If I'm OK? Yea sure, millions of died but, HEY! I'm still here so I'm grant!" Harry turned and punched the tree with all his might, this time causing a branch to fall into the pond.

"Harry, please just come inside. Everyone is so worried about you."

"I don't care. If they cared they would have let me handle this! They would have trusted me enough to let me do what I had to do. Less would have died." Harry opened his hand to find it was red and a small amount of blood was trailing along his knuckles.

"I'm not ganna even try to convince you that your wrong about that because I know its no use. But please, just come inside. Dance. Eat. Try to have fun,because they are throwing this because of you. Because you know who is gone. Just try to enjoy that. Could you?"

Harry placed his hand on the beated tree and picked a part of the bark off, "I know that but I just don't know how to feel." He threw the bark on the ground and leaned on the tree, facing Hermione, "I just don't know how to live a normal life now that he is gone. And everyone is like " now we can life a normal life and so no and so no," but I just don't know how to. My whole life has been but to this and now I got my whole life ahead of me; it just feels so weird."

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure you will find a way," She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "after all, you ARE the one and only Harry Potter."

Please review. IN the next one the plot will unfold a lot more…


	3. Gray Eyes

Chapter 3: gray eyes

INPORTAT: I rewrote chapter two and also I have a power point I made that might help some of you with the plot(b/c it is very scarttered at the moment) and I may have someone on youtube who will make a video ummery thing for this so if any of you want the PP just tell me in the review and ill e-mail you it. thanks.

Harry walked back into the great hall wearily, not at all aware of what he was about to face. He stood at the door, watching the others who all sat together at the far table. Harry leaned his head against the door frame, the cool black metal of it stinging his check, his body tried from the beatings it had taking over the last few days. He closed his eyes for a second, willing his headache to stop.

"Hello Harry." Harry opened his eyes, only to find Professor McGonagall standing before him.

"Oh, Hello Professor. How are you?" Harry asked slowly, tritely.

"Fine but could you go and get Ron and Hermione, and the three of you come to my office." She said it rather fast and then she turned and walked past Harry; out the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The trio walked into the great office slowly, not sure if they should be their all alone or not. They walked in and found that the room was empty expect for a girl. The girl was sitting with her back to the desk; she was holding her knees close to her and looked to be only 16. Her short blak matted hair covered on of her faded blue eyes, in fact the were so faded that they were almost gray. She was battered up badly and had a look of death to her. She lookedup at them, her eyes not really foused but more looking though them then at them. She didn't blink.

"Um… do you were Professor McGonagall is?" Harry asked it, his voice gental but frim. The girl conuted to look though them, her eyes still unblinking. She tittled her head and studied them each, looking them up and down but still not specking, "Professor McGonagall. Do you know were is she?"Harry asked again, this time louder.

The girl nodded, it was one of tho slow nods, the ones you give when your kinda sure but not really.She finally blinked but kept her eyes closed, she spoke softly and her voice was horse, "You're the ones you killed Volamort, aren't you?" She opened her eyes again and looked down, "You're the ones that destroyed th hroxes too, huh?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry spat out, anger gripping him.

The girl stood stood slowly,shaking a bit as she did but she got up, holding the desk for supoort, "Relax, I didn't tell any one. Besides we all know."

"Whos we?" Ron asked, his voice low with what sounded like fear.

The girl just gave a small smile, making her look almost evil, "Do I scare you?"

"NO." Harry spoke, his voice clear of fear, "I just wanna knowhow you know abou the horuxes."

"I know beaucse my father told me."

"Whos your father?" Hermione asked, her voice kind.

The girl didn't say anything, she looked down and bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Finally, after about 5mins of her slince she spoke up, weakly but spoke nonetheless, "If you knew that, then you would be scared of me."

"What that surpose to mean?" Ron asked.

"Hello, sorry im a little late." Professor McGonagall popped out of no where, standing behind her desk, "Well, I see all of ou met, did you all introce yourslefs?"Her vi e was perklly ans unusually happy.

"NO." It was from the girl.

"Well, that just cant do. Come on, all of you introduce yourslefs!"

"Um…well I'm Ronald W-" Ron started but was cut off

'- yeas I know who yo three are. You can call me Lidda."

"Full names, Lidda." Professor McGonagall said

"Fine," she loked mainly at Harry now, "But don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Lidda Sara Riddle."

"Wait,"Harry said, "Riddle as in-"

"YES! As in Tom Riddle and yes tom riddle as in Volamort. Ohkay?" The girl seemed ticked now, her voice was getting louder and her temper was rising, "You got it? Or do you need me to spell t out for you? I AM VOLAMORTS HEIR! HAPPY?" Lidda ran past them, pushing herself between the three of them and ran out the door, closing it behind her.

So, there you go, yes Vlamorts heir how many of you saw that coming? Any way she will bea BIG part in this so please review. I wont post the next chapter untilli et at least one or two mre reviews!


	4. Here My Voice

This chapter shows a little bit of how Lidda is. And I checked this one so I hope its not as bad as the others with spelling and stuff.

Without your hold on me a Harry potter fanfic:

Chapter 3: Hear my voice

"Wait, what happened?" Ginny looked from one to the other, not fully understanding nor believing what they had told her.

"We just told you, Gins, we just met you-know-who's daughter!" Ron said, getting annoyed with how clueless his sister was being at the moment.

"I know THAT, what I want to know is what happened? You said that Professor McGonagall talked to you guys about her?" For this part she turned her attention to Harry, who was pacing up and down the common room.

"Yea, she first talked to us about coming back for our last year, then she starting talking to us about Lidda," He sat down at one of the chairs and looked into the flames, the glow showing the worry in his eyes, "According to her she has had a bad life. She watched her mum being killed and cut into pieces when she was only five."

"And," Hermione chimed in, knowing that Harry wouldn't be able to tell the whole story, "when Volamort DID come back he went to find her and he killed her younger brother. He told her it was a payment for not trying to bring him back and for not going to him when he did come back."

"And to top it all off," Ron added, "you-know-who, about a year after his rise, was testing spells he created out on her and one of them made her lose her hearing. She's death because of him."

"And this is the short version." Harry said, standing and leaning on the wall by the fireplace.

"WOW, and you said she just stormed off? I'm taking it that she isn't happy about who her father is…was." Ginny said.

"Well, would you? I mean the man was insane!" Ron sated.

"True, but I would never of thought she couldn't hear I mean she was answering us in the room, right?" Harry asked, utterly confused.

"Yes, but I think she can read lips. She was looking at us when we were specking. And plus it would explain why she didn't answer us right away. I don't think she was really looking at us the first time you asked her about Professor McGonagall's whereabouts." Hermione said in her mater-of-fact way.

"So she'll be staying with us the summer? I mean at the burrow with us?" Ginny asked, mostly to Ron.

"Um… I think so. I mean she said that she already talked to mum and dad before us. She must be." Ron said.

"Well, we should get to sleep. We will be going to the burrow tomorrow and we are most likely ganna need our sleep." Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione most of all.

"Fine, night. Come on Ronald." Hermione said, pulling his hand.

"But-" Ron started but was halfway up the stirs before he could speck.

"Well, I should be-" Ginny started

"-no, please Ginny. I really want to talk to you…" Harry said, looking down, his voice weak, "about what happened in the Great Hall."

"Harry, you can talk when your ready."

"Gins, I know I'll never be ready but I think if I talk to anyone; I want it to be with you because… because well, I don't want anything getting us upset at each other. Truth be told, your right. I have no idea what's going on. I am so confused that I was hoping someone else would understand for me. But I know that no body can do that for me."

"You'll figure it out, Harry. You really are the only one that can, you know that, right?"

"I don't think so Ginny," Harry walked and sat across from her, keeping his eyes away from her, "I can't do this anymore. I can't. I can't be that guy anymore. I want to be but I just cant. I'm used up, I'm tried and I'm confused and. I just, I just need some one to understand me, because I can't even do that."

"Who is that person." Ginny asked slowly and filled with worry.

"Well, I was hoping. I was hoping it would be…well, you, maybe." Harry said, he looked at her in the eyes now, a tear falling from his eye, "Ginny, you know me. You know that I would never ask for help unless I really needed it. And I do need you. I need you a lot."

Ginny looked into the flames, hiding the fact that she was crying from Harry, "What can I do, Harry? I don't think I can do that…I mean, what is it that you need me for?" Ginny now looked Harry in the eyes, holding the gaze for a few seconds then turning away.

"I need you just do be like you have been. Its sounds weird but, but I think most of all I need you right now. I need someone to always be there. I need someone who has been in my shoes, need someone who can love me even after I hurt them badly," Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny, tears falling freely from his eyes now, "Ginny you have always been that to me, and that's why it has to be you. I can't do this on my own."

"What on your own?" Ginny asked

"Find freedom. I don't know where it is or how to have other than being with you." Harry looked away filly now, wiping the tears that were now uncontrollable. But Ginny took Harry's chin and made him to look at her.

"You always had freedom, Harry. You just have more now." Ginny said softy, pressing her lips against his for a short amount of time before she pulled away slowly and smiled her sweet little smile, "Now, we must sleep for tomorrow we will being going home."

"To the burrow?" Harry asked hopefully, smiling his side smile at her.

"Yep, going home to the burrow." Ginny said in her sweet voice. She said good-night and was about to go up the stirs when the door opened and then slammed close. Lidda walked fast past them but then the door opened again and George came through, running after her.

"Wait," He griped her hand and turned her around to face him, "Lidda, come on I didn't mean-"

"LET ME GO!" She pulled from him but he griped her again, this time pushing her up to the wall.

"Lidda, listen to me. You know I didn't mean it. You know-"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU. LET. ME. GO." She pulled away fully now and ran up the stairs.

"WOW, what happened to her?" Ginny asked, sitting back down.

"Yea, what did go on?" Harry asked with concern.

George sat down and let out a heavy sigh, "Did you two know she was death? Or that she was Volamort's daughter? Because I, like a moron, started talking to her and I was talking for like an hour before I found out she was answering so I finally find out that she was death and then after we hit it off I went and started to made fun of Volamort. You know how I make jokes well I think it offended her and now she ran off. And then that just happened." He said it rather fast and then sighed again, resting his head in his hand.

"Ouch. Did you explain to her that you owned a joke shop? I mean usually guys who have joke shops you know, joke around?" Ginny said, ironically enough, like a joke.

"As a matter of fact, I did. She seemed to like the idea. Oh, by the way, is she really spending the summer with us?" George asked

"Yea, she has no other place to go. And she might go back to school with Ron, Hermione and me next year." Harry said with a yawn. But Ginny just laughed a little laugh.

"What?" George said to Ginny.

"Oh, come on. You know what I mean. I have known you all my life. I know what's going on."

"What's going on?" Harry asked too tired to put things together.

"George has a crush. He likes the Riddle girl." She said with a small smile.

"I do not. And her name is Lidda."

"Point proven." Ginny said.

"Ok, while you two fight over who likes who, I'm going to bed, night." Harry left the room and walked up the steps.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry got almost to the top when the sound of sobs came from around the corner. He looked around and saw Lidda, shaking with her head down. He walked over to her and sat down in front her. HE taped her and she looked up at him, "what do you want?" her voice was full of venom.

"Are you ok?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry defended himself, making sure to keep looking at the girl so she could read his lips.

"OH, I don't know maybe because of who my father was? Everyone else blames me for what he did, why should _the boy that lived_ be any different?" She seemed to on the verge of tears now.

"Hey, hey, I wouldn't blame you for that. He wasn't a good person so I know he couldn't have been a good father. And why should I blame you for what your father did? I mean a person doesn't pick who their father is ganna be. Right?" Harry smiled at her a nice, warm smile.

"Thanks, your going to the burrow also, aren't you? And George too?"

"Yep all of us but Hermione will only be with us for a little bit, and then she's going to get her parents."

"Thanks and, Harry I mean it." She said, really sounding like she meant it.

"Mean what?" he asked bewildered.

"I mean thank you. For everything."

"I didn't do anything." Harry said, taken back.

"Yes you did," She stood up and started to walk to the door to the girls dorm, "You killed him. You freed him; and therefore, I owe you my life." With that she turned and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

------------------------------NEXT DAY------------------------

"So, here we are." Ginny told Lidda as they left the car. Lidda smiled at Ginny and then turned to look at the house.

"Oh my gosh; its…its so beautiful! You really live here?" Lidda asked, to no one in peculiar.

George stood in front of so as she could see him, "Yea, but its not that big. And now we have ten people who are going to be living here."

"I can help with that. Can you all step back a bit?" She looked behind her to see that they all did as they were told she then took her wand and pointed at the house, "Imperio Engorgio" she waved her wand and nothing seemed to happen, "Come, look inside." She entered the house first and then the rest.

"It worked? I would never have thought that those two spells together would have done THIS!" Hermione seemed overwhelmed, just like everyone else. The inside was huge. The living room was double in size and the kitchen looked brand new. There were three extra floors and now there was a dinning room.

"Thanks, now there are 11 rooms and six bathrooms, there are also two half baths." Lidda said, turning to Mrs. And Mr. Wesley.

"Well, that really is something, now how did you know that would work?" Mr. Wesley asked

"Yea, it is wonderful, just perfect!" Mrs. Wesley said with owe.

"Thank you. It was nothing really. And my father liked to mixed spells. Some of them worked, and I think he passed that habit on to me. I really did know if it would work or not." Lidda smiled kindly.

"Really, could you teach me some?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well Never use Conjunctivitis, Scruge, and Riddikulus together." Lidda said matter-of-factly.

"Why not? They are all really cool spells. Why? What do they do? "Ron asked.

"Well, just say that's the last spell I heard and leave it at that." Lidda said as she lowered her head. After that their was a long silence.

"Well, um. Maybe we should all go and pick out our rooms, how bout that?" Bill asked, changing the subject as fast as he could.

"OK, last one is a rotten egg." Lidda said as was halfway up the stairs. She quickly found a room that had a nice view of the lake on the land. She closed her eyes and laid down on her bed.

"Lidda?" George walked in, closing the door behind him. He smiled as he watched her lying on her bed, her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful that he walked over to her and slowly taped her leg, walking her up with a start.

"Merlin, George. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, sorry, I mean. Um.. I Just wanted to tell you..that um.."

"Its ok. I understand, I mean I mean I forgive you. You didn't know.." Lidda said with a sad little smile on.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something but I, never mind." George smiled weirdly at her.

"What? Tell me, please?"

"NO, its nothing. Now, you have a nice view."

"Yea, That's why I picked it." Lidda said as she watched George look out the window, no longer paying attention to Lidda. She smiled and drew a deep breath, _"Should I? Would he understand? Well.. he will; wont he?"_ She thought to herself then pushed the idea out of her mind.

"You know," George looked at Lidda, "If you don't mind I could come over here a lot. I like the view; if you don't mind." HE then gave his sift, sweet smile he is known for and made Lidda look away. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "You know, you make it hard for people to talk to you when you keep looking away? Huh?" He gave another one of those smiles.

"_What am I kidding? Its wroth it…I hope."_ She though, "Well you make it hard to talk to when you keep joking around." Lidda then gave a smile and looked away again, just to see what he would do.

George got up and knelt on the floor so he was face-to-face with Lidda, "OK, now your just trying to get to me."

"You know what?" Lidda asked in a strange voice.

"What?"

"_Do it!"_ "You always get to me," She then closed the gap between them and kissed him slowly. And just when he put his hand in her back she pulled away, a smile on her face.

George just looked at her with his mouth open, a confused look on his face, "uh, what was that for?" Lidda looked away, pretending not to see him. But George put his hand on her chin again and pulled her into another kiss, pulling away slowly and gentle. Lidda opened her eyes and was breathing deep, "There, now we are even." George then left the room; giving Lidda a nice smile before he left.

Hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
